


De las aves y las abejas.

by DaughterOfTheMurderHusbands



Category: A Royal Affair (2012), Adam (2009), Basic Instinct (Movies), Ella Enchanted (2004), Hannibal (TV), Mænd & høns | Men & Chicken (2015), The Path, Valhalla Rising
Genre: #SummertimeSlick Fest, Alpha / Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Cult, Español, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post Mpreg, Rimming, summertimeslick, vouyerismo
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-07 23:49:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11634507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterOfTheMurderHusbands/pseuds/DaughterOfTheMurderHusbands
Summary: Mi compilación de pequeños One Shot para el festival ABO #SummertimeSlickFest!





	1. 1.- Warewolf AU - Universo Alterno de Lobos (Hannigram) Alfa x Alfa

**Author's Note:**

> Son cortos, era uno diario, tenganme piedad.
> 
> 1.- Alfa Will conoce a Alfa Hannibal.

1.- Warewolf AU - Universo Alterno de Lobos (Hannigram)

Alfa x Alfa

Will llevaba días en el bosque, tenía hambre y frío. Había matado un venado hace casi una semana pero en el frío invernal la comida escaseaba, un lobo solitario, expulsado como él de su propia manada, tenía los días contados si no encontraba refugio, alimento o un nuevo grupo dispuesto a recibirlo.

Pero en invierno los grupos no querían más miembros Alfa. Los Alfa comen más, cojen más y provocan más peleas. Los Alfa matan cachorros, cosa que Will jamás haría, y reclaman omegas cuándo el celo los invade con fuerza para compensar por el clima frío.

Al final de su tercer día sin comer estaba agotado, los pies entumidos por el esfuerzo de caminar entre la nieve y llevar a cuestas un cuerpo adulto sin más combustible que un poco de corteza de árbol.

Entonces la olio. Sangre. Sangre fresca, mucha, manchando la nieve y derrochando su aroma sobre cada centímetro cuadrado de aire viciado que rodeaba el claro al que Will corrió, decidido a comer, a comer lo que estuviera sangrando y a comerse lo que lo hubiera hecho sangrar.

En medio del claro estaba otro lobo. Su pecho ancho estaba cubierto de pelo al igual que su rostro, un lobo mucho mejor protegido que Will por la misma naturaleza. Su boca estaba teñida de sangre que bajaba roja y viscosa por su pecho y sus manos, miraba la luna con una aire ausente. Las gotas que caían en la nieve blanca soltaban vapor a la noche blanca.

En el suelo, a sus pies, tiñendo nieve pulcra, estaba el cuerpo de otro lobo. Un caníbal pensó Will. Uno hermoso, con poderosas facciones y ojos salvajes  que ahora lo miraban directamente. Will se paró frente a él, pecho hinchado y cabeza en alto. El aroma era increíble, incluso debajo de la sangre y la mugre, debajo de la humedad de la nieve, era el aroma a violencia y almizcle de otro alfa, tan puro y tan podrido como él. El aroma de uno que es expulsado de su manada por recurrir a sus hermanos como comida cuando no son dignos de nada mejor.

Will vio en sus ojos algo muy similar a lo que veía en los propios cuando veía su reflejo en un estanque. Entendía todo, ese era el lugar en que ambos debían estar en ese momento. El alfa pateó un brazo hasta él y Will se arrojó de inmediato, la carne cediendo con facilidad bajo sus garras. Gruñó como advertencia cuando el Alfa se acercó a él, pero se quedaron quietos, estudiándose mutuamente hasta que el otro habló.

—La sangre se ve negra a luz de la luna- ¿No lo crees?

—Es hermosa.

—Igual que tú. —Dijo el Alfa y Will sonrió, los dientes manchados de negro como la nieve. Fue una sonrisa canina, un rato. Un reto para estar juntos o para matarse el uno al otro. Lo que no sabía era el orden. Ya resolverían los detalles cuando ese cuerpo no fuera más que huesos reposando en medio del bosque, ocultos hasta la primavera, cuando quién sea que los encuentre comparta su mismo destino, asesinado por dos mandíbulas en vez de una.


	2. Scenting (Basic Chickens)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam sabe que a Elías le gusta su aroma, pero la razón es un misterio para alguien como él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iba a escribir algo con mucho fluff pues estos dos son mi OTP, pero salió esto. Bueno no todo puede ser miel sobre hojuelas.

No era la primera vez que Adam despertaba ante el incesante y algo invasivo olfateo de Elias. Estaba seguro de que no sería la última. Elias era un hombre raro, pero ya se había acostumbrado a eso. No era el tipo de hombre con el que saldría, no era el tipo de hombre con el que nadie saldría, pero Adam le había encontrado el gusto a su ropa viej, su corte anticuado y ese tupido bigote que fallaba en su propósito de ocultar el labio leporino de su dueño pero que ya había comenzado a volverse un fetiche en su pareja.

En un millón de años habría pensado en dejar que un Alfa como Elías lo cortejara, era definitivamente un cortejo porque Elías tenía muy clara su intención de que Adam fuera suyo al final. Adam no sabía que quería, pero no tenía prisa por descubrirlo. Lo único que lo ponía nervioso era esa tendencia, extraña, casi compulsiva de Elias por olerlo.

Asumía, si bien no podía estar seguro, que era una forma de su Alfa de buscar seguridad en su aroma, cariño, de sentirse acompañado y satisfecho en algún modo primitivo y olvidado. Elías se acurrucaba detrás de él a la hora de dormir con su miembro, de tamaño considerable incluso en su flacidez, pegado a la curva de su trasero y su nariz hundida en su cuello, olfateando suavemente la glándula Omega que descansaba ahí. A veces lo hacía en la ducha, a veces en el cine, a veces mientras estaban en el sofá y siempre cuando salían a algún evento con los amigos de Adam que lo ponía nervioso y convertían a su enorme toro en un corderito tembloroso, inseguro y con la lengua lista para disparar groserías a la menor provocación.

Pero eso era Elías, un mar de contradicciones, un adulto de gran tamaño, de musculares formas, de fuerza y virilidad… que le tenía miedo a muchas cosas, que era inseguro, solitario, que necesitaba atención y cariño como un niño, que lloraba si Adam se la negaba ó que lloraba cuando la recibía. El tipo de hombre que detestaba la violencia pero se metería en una pelea que sabía que no podría ganar por defender a otra persona.

Y Adam… Adam era una mala persona, un periodista sin escrúpulos que gustaba de publicar verdades incómodas y humillantes, que adoraba descubrir los secretos de la gente que lucía intachable al exterior. Adam era una criatura cínica y cruel que había pasado por la cama de cientos de Alfa antes y después de Elías sólo para probar que podía hacerlo.

Tal vez por eso Elías olfateaba tanto. Tal vez no era por pedir cariño como el que probablemente no recibió de niño, no era para mostrar posesión ante otros. Era para recordarse a sí mismo que debajo del aroma de otros Alfa, de sudor, de placer y de semen que cubrían a la persona que más quería, debajo de todo aquello, condensado en ese pequeño bulto de células, estaba la esencia pura de Adam. Sin sus amantes, sin Elías. Sólo la más pura versión, una droga que lo ayudaba a ignorar las noches en que Adam apestaba a alguien más, alguien que debía ser mejor que él. Era la esencia que le recordaba que Adam siempre volvía, se fuera las veces que se fuera. Siempre terminaba de vuelta en su cama, en sus brazos, contra sus labios, susurrando tonterías que Elías trataba de no creer. 

Pero siempre creía, y siempre sufría cuando había un aroma nuevo en su cuerpo que pertenecía a alguien más. Aromas que le recordaban que nunca sería suficiente. Aromas que le rogaban irse, mantenerse digno como el imponente Alfa que era, claramente, y buscar un Omega decente que le quisiera sólo a él. Pero no había Omegas para Elías. El lo sabia. Prefería mil veces compartir a Adam que no tenerle en lo absoluto. O así era por ahora. Un día habría un aroma que se repetiría y Adam se iría. Y él se quedaría sólo, llorando en una casa vacía pero que para él estaría llena de sueños rotos.

Al final olvidaba todo con una inhalación más, se dejaba engañar por los besos y las sonrisas hasta la mañana siguiente y sacaba del olor en su almohada la energía de vivir otro día.


End file.
